


Air

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With each passing minute, Will finds it more difficult to breathe. But that’s fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a mashup of two prompts I got over the weekend:
> 
> 1: Intercrural where Will is straight or asexual but still allows Hannibal to top.
> 
> 2: Will wants to come while the other person is draped across their back, just pressing them into the mattress (no penetration) just angsty masturbation and suffocation.

 

With each passing minute, Will finds it more difficult to breathe. But that’s fine, that’s how he likes it. The urgency makes it feel better, though it is not so powerful that he needs to hurry, just yet.

His hand is shoved beneath him, between his hip and the mattress. The head of his cock is in his fist, and he squeezes it rhythmically. There is no room in that confined, humid space to stroke, only grip and clamp his wet, swollen glans. His shaft throbs for want of a more thorough, comprehensive touch. His balls ache for release, and his lungs plead in harmony for more air. He fights against all these natural, sensible urges.

Between his sweaty, writhing shoulders, the damp fuzz of Hannibal’s chest chafes him. Hannibal’s belly fits against the small of his back, pressing him more firmly down, perfectly limiting the movement of his hand on his cock. The roundest, softest part of Will’s ass is being jabbed by Hannibal’s hipbones, further pinning him to the mattress. He is held still also by Hannibal’s hard thighs, and even Hannibal’s feet are pressed against Will’s calves, keeping every inch of him trapped. Between all these confining, suffocating sensations, it is hard to focus even on something as intense as Hannibal’s thick, throbbing cock sliding back and forth over his asshole, while the head prods his balls. The invasive pressure of Hannibal’s cock is not important to Will – it is just Hannibal getting something he wants, while Will gets what Will wants.

His imprisoned limbs twitch and jerk. It becomes even harder to breathe when Hannibal begins to exhale heavily over Will’s shoulder, allowing Will even less fresh air. Helplessly squished and lightheaded, Will feels like he might perish underneath Hannibal’s big, muscular body, and this thought makes his dick jump in his hand, his hole clench. What a beautiful way this would be to die – if only Hannibal would ever ask him. Hannibal is so, so heavy.

Every second that he has the brain power to do it, Will clamps his thighs as hard as he can. He wants to make it as difficult for Hannibal to fuck him as it is for him to go on living. His efforts momentarily hinder Hannibal’s slick thrusts, but in the end they only spur him to work harder, growling now in Will’s ear as he slides against Will’s perineum. They grunt like animals as they carry on in their respective efforts.

As his muscles tire, Will struggles increasingly against Hannibal’s unsupported weight, but never does he ask for mercy. _What if Hannibal never let me up_ , he thinks. _What if he just put his hand over my mouth and nose_. Stars appear before Will’s eyes, the edges of his vision become dark, and he squeezes the head of his cock with all his might, as fast as he can. He can do no more than wheeze as he climaxes. What’s left of his pulse pounds in his ears, in his cock. His orgasm seems to go on and on, perhaps because he knows that he cannot delight in its conclusion, cannot allow himself to go loose-limbed and relax, lest Hannibal crush him once and for all. His left arm flails, once, in a moment of panic. Hannibal grabs it, plants it on the bed, and then grunts deeply as he ejaculates between Will’s trembling thighs. His ragged, post-orgasmic breaths tickle the back of Will’s neck.

“Get off me,” Will croaks, and attempts to throw Hannibal aside with a single exhausted heave of his weakened body.

 


End file.
